The Secret Life of a Dragon Slayer
by CharlesHallsCat2012
Summary: Everyone has secret. ssssshhhhhh! don't tell
1. Secret

**Guess who back! back back back! Back again again again! I'm back back! Tell a friend!** **I don't own Fairy Tail sadly. :(**

**But enjoy story**

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy's POV<strong>

I thought when I first met the people from Fairy Tail. I thought it was going to be more people I have to hide my secret from. But I found out that natsu and gajeel also have secret too. It wasn't until after that mission before I found out exactly what their secret was. It is sometime good to have the best ears in the world, because we can talk about them and no one but another dragon slayer. We talk about a lot of things. Like how laxus and cobra has one too. And we talk about what we should do if someone found out our secret. Also talk about how we need to find a place to let our secrets free without be judged because of who we are.

We all agreed that we would leave this to natsu to fine it. I was glad that we didn't let laxus or gajeel pick. I just know I wouldn't like it. We all talk to natsu one on one, so we can what we want in our new place. After months of talking and looking it was time to go to Tenrou Island, for the S-Class test. By the time we got seven years has pass and we still had nowhere to go with our secrets. Natsu said that he would start looking again after the Grand Magic Games. After all that stuff was done with I had some time to go on some missions and relax. It wasn't until a few weeks later. I was in the guild when natsu ask me to go on a mission with just him. I asked why and he leaned in and whispered "Because I found the place we can let go of our secrets and I need help checking it out."

From across the room I heard Gajeel stood up, ran over to us and started to yell "What fuck! Why the hell are you askin' only her to go?!" Now him standing over us. Natsu jumped up and yelled "No I wasn't! And you need to mind your own fuckin' business." He and Gajeel started to fight when a big lightning bolt struck down at their feet. We all looked up to see Laxus standing next to the master on the balcony.

"The both of you need shut up so we can talk about this outside." It toke them a minute to realize they made a scene in the guild. The both got up and followed him outside and I was right behind them. Well of course everyone followed us to find out what we were talking about. Laxus led us into the forest so no one can hear our conversation. "Okay natsu tell us about what you found." He asked when we were far enough. "Well there is this small town on the outskirts of country. I was going to asked you and Wendy to come with me to do a walk through to see if it is safe. The trip will take a few hours to get there but I was thinking that we would stay for a month or two.

Just in case we decide that it is the place we have been looking for." Natsu explained "Okay well we need a plan also make sure that the guild do not know about any of this." Laxus said. "Okay this is how we are going to do this me and laxus are going to get everything ready for the trip. So gajeel, I need you go with Wendy to guild half way then turn around.

Then find cobra tell him what we talked about today and that we will send him a note with a time and place where we can all meet so we can talk about our next step. Wendy you are going back to the guild for 2 and half hours then go home you're going to need to pack for 2 an half months." Natsu said. I was the lookout so I gave my report and left with gajeel.

On the way we talked about the trip. He was still a little mad about not going but still happy that he not the one that will get questioned by the guild. As I walked closer to the guild you could almost feel and see the questions buzz around the place. Taking a deep breath I open the big doors and walked in. 'Here goes nothing' I thought to myself


	2. Windy

**Hi HI! Hope you enjoy. Still don't own Fairy Tail :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Loke's POV <strong>

I was listening to what natus and the others were talking about when all of a sudden I was trapped in this bubble made of air. It wrapped around me like a tornado. I couldn't go back to the spirit world, I couldn't move and I couldn't see. After a while the bubble started to move forward it stopped and started to dissolve. Then I saw natus, gajeel, laxus, and Wendy standing in front of me. "Looks like I caught a little pussycat." I was surprised that came from little Wendy instead of gajeel. "What are we going to do with him now?" Laxus said like he was scared to ask the question. Now that is weird. Why would laxus scared to say something? This is too weird. What's going on here? My thoughts were interrupted by Natus walking up to me. He stood in front of me and turned to Wendy "How he get here?" he asked in a voice that would put the fear in god himself. I turn to look at Wendy and saw that she look like if she answered wrong she might die. "Umm well he must have got in before I put up the fog so they wouldn't find us." she tried to sound sure about her answer. "Well that's a problem we have to fix now." I looked around to see that gajeel and laxus were gone. Natus bend over and grabbed my head then quietly whispered in my ear "Sorry my friend. I have to do this; it will make you forget what you saw today." That is when everything turned black and I faded back into the spirit world.

Lucy's POV

I was outside waiting for Loke to come back. When I felt him go back to the spirit world. I was a little worried about him and wanted to know what happened to him. When I saw Wendy and Gajeel taking about something that look like it is important. They were walking this way so I decided to hide behind the tree. "Don't be upset. Just because he no does not mean that you are not trusted. He just wanted you to do something else." Wendy said in a comforting voice. "Well I guess that's okay." gajeel said. They were now too far for me to hear what they were saying. But I saw Wendy give him a hug and then he turned walk theother way. She took a deep breath and walk in the guild. I waited a minute before I walked in there. When I walk everyone was asking her so many questions that it made my head spin, but all she said was that they wouldn't tell her that what was going on. And that they won't tell her because she is too young. Everyone seems to believe her so they started to walk away from her excepting her answer. Yes it is true that we don't tell her things because of Wendy's age. But I knew she was lying. I wonder what they were really talking about. There must be a reason for them to lie, and I'm going to find out. First I watched Wendy pick out a mission. I walked up to her and asked "Hey Wendy want shopping with me tomorrow morning." "No. I am going on a mission tomorrow so I'm going back home, pack and get some rest." she said as she started to walk away. They're up to something I thought to myself. And I'm going to find out what it is. I got up and walked out the guild to go home. Tomorrow I'm going to asked Wendy again but a one on one conversation this time.

I woke up early this morning because I wanted to catch Wendy before she leaves for her mission. But when I got to the guild it seems that she already left. So I decided to wait for natus to come. It's almost noon and natsu is not here yet. So asked Mira if she seen natus. "Lucy I thought you were going to? Natus left with a mission an hour before you got. Did you decide that you didn't want to go with him? You guys are so cute. Only together for a few months and already had your first fight." She went into her own dream world about us getting married and all that jazz. Both Natus and Wendy are gone at the same time. Maybe this is more than I think is or I'm just making this all up in my head. I don't know but I'm going to find out what it is.

It's been one month later since Wendy left for her mission and gajeel only three weeks since he left for his. I'm thinking that natus is up to something just don't know what. I have to pay my rent in two weeks. So I'll wait until next week for natus if he's not back. I'll go on a mission for some rent money.

Laxus's POV

After we left natsu and I went to go collected all the things we might need for the trip. He that I had to stay with Wendy, so he gave me her list of things that she'll need and some money. He turned and waved goodbye to me and walked the other way. Good thing I had the list or I would have to guess what she wanted. This would have been a bad idea. She even put the store where you could get all the stuff. She must have known that one of us guys would be doing the shopping for the trip. I'm grateful that she did that, but shopping for was still a little embarrassing for me going in and asking for girl clothes. When I was able to get out of there. It was a gift from the heavens. The eyes that were burning a hole in my back. Stared at me even after I was done with her stuff and heading to her house.

Right Wendy is living in the Fairy Hills dorms. If I get caught in here I'm going to kick gajeel's ass for saying that it was a good idea for me to stay with her. A good idea is that she stays with me or natus houses. It's too late for that now I'm already here.


	3. Rain

**I'm back but I STILL don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>Wendy's POV<p>

It was no surprise to me to find laxus in my dorm. So I just when straight to my kitchen and the both of us some food. When that was done I told him sit at the table and I'd put the food in front of him sat down with my plate and started to eat. "Hey this is good. I didn't know you can cook." He said. "Well no one really does. Come finish up and put your plate in the sink. We are going to have to wake up early tomorrow." I went to the get him a blanket, but it seems that he already made himself at home. I said goodnight and went to bed.

MP's POV

I'm so bored. I never thought that being the head of defense would be so boring! When my parents said that I would be the head of defense, thought I it would be more exciting than this. I don't even get to leave the castle. Only when the royal family walked around the country or for contests and other events. And all the meeting are a bunch of middle aged men fighting over who can yell louder than the other I'm just their babysitter. At least I'm not the one who's being babysat. Well it's still nice that I spent all my time in the castle because now I know how to get in and out without anyone knowing. So right now being outside feels great. The sun in my face and the wind in my now blond hair. I heard that there is this new café in town that I want to go to. The walk is a little long but it is worth it. I knew I got the right place because I saw a line almost go out the door. So I took my place in line and waited for my turn. "You'll never guess what I heard." "What?" "I heard that someone tried to sneak into the castle." "What really what happened?" The two girls realized that they were at the front so they put in an order for coffee and some type of cake. It was my turn I ordered a grilled ham and cheese sandwich with a sweet tea. I wanted to know what happened next, so I tried to find the same girls. But there are no more seats next to them. I decided to get as close as possible to them so I can hear. I couldn't hear and I can't get any closer so I gave up for now. I'm not done with this yet, I'll find out one way or another.

Wendy's POV

I know that everyone calls laxus the 'smart one' but right now I'm really questioning if that's true or not. I want to know why he thought it was a good idea to climb up into a gated area.

_Flashback _

_"I'm going to find a way to get over this wall without being noticed." Natsu whispered as he walked away. Five minutes haven't passed yet when laxus said "Hey you know the wall isn't that tall." "Yeah I know that. What's your question?" I asked. "Well I say we jump it." "Why! What about Natsu? What happened when he comes back and finds that we're not there?" I questioned. "Well we'll come to that _**if**_it happens but it won't happen so don't worry about it. He is probably already on the other side." He whispered. He started scale the wall then reached out to grab my hand. I hesitated to grab his hand for one second but that was too long for laxus. So he snatched my hand and pulled me up. We jumped onto the other side of the wall. When an alarm went off. _

I can hear the guards are right behind us they getting closer and closer. We're coming up to another wall when I heard laxus said 'fuck it' jump towards the wall just making by an inch. There was no time to sit and rest. We jumped down from wall and ran like a bat out of hell. When we were sure that we weren't followed we stopped running. "What the hell was that!? It's going to be easy he says, it's going be **fine **he says. Do you think that was easy or fine? Don't even answer that. What do we do now? Natsu is going to be so mad." Wendy angrily whispers. "I don't know what we're going to do." laxus whispered back. "Oh what happened to all of the 'good' idea you had." she said talking a little bit louder now. "Come on let find somewhere before it starts to rain." she started to walk away. "But wait I don't smell any rain." the second he said that the it started to raining and instead of letting myself get wet me and laxus ran to this big building. There was a part of it we could get into for shelter. So we decided to stay there for the night.


	4. Cat sounds

**this one is short sorry, enjoy. this the last update for a while. I don't own Fairy Tail **

* * *

><p>MP's POV<p>

"Mmmm…. well now what are we going to do with two." I walked up to get a closer look. I can now see that the tall one has blond hair, muscular with drak color eyes. The shorter one has long dark blue hair and brown eyes. "hmmm… put them in a holding cell for now until I can think about what to do with them." Just then another guard came up to me " your two clock is here." He whispered to me. "I will take my leave now. Make sure that they are in the cell when I get back." I turned and walked away.

The guard lead me to the room then I thank the guard and waited for him to turn the corner. I walked into the room to see the man I've been wanting to see for mouths. "NYA!" I screamed as I jumped on his back. The man's hood fell off to show pink hair that I missed and loved so much. "Well it looks like someone missed me." He said "Hell yeah! I missed you natsu! You can't say that you didn't miss me" I gave him my best cuties face. "Yes yes, I did miss you Luna. How have you been?" Natsu asked

"I'm fine. You know this job has its ups and downs. Like today we have some people trying to break in the castle." I saw a change in his face. "What's wrong?" I asked "Nothing…..just what did these people look like?" "Hmmm….. there was this blond haired guy and he was with a little blue haired girl. Why?" Now his face twisted into anger. "Hey what's up? Do you know them or something?" I carefully asked. "Yes I do know them and can you please take me to them." He calmly told me. "Okay." I walked him to the holding cell where. "Here they are."


	5. Stay away from her!

I'm back~! Miss me! I'm to write more for y'all but that meets it will take more time. I am not the best at this. But I'm trying. And again I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did no one would have read it. Enjoy 3

* * *

><p>To say that natsu was mad would be an understatement. The looks he gave those two would put fear in anyone. I took a chance and spoke first. "So….. Natsu how do you know these two?" I asked. "Well this is laxus and Wendy, these are the people I told you about and that you were going to meet." He said though his teeth's. "Oh! That's them! They let me you guys out of there right now." I was about to call someone to open the door. "Hold on Luna let them stay there until tomorrow." I looked at him not sure what I heard. "Are you sure?" I asked just to know I heard right. "Yeah I'm sure. They just don't know how to listen to what they are told." And with that he turned and walked away.<p>

I was not sure what I should do. So I did my job, I away of them. Looking back their faces looked like they knew that this was going to happen. With that I left. I didn't have to walk far to find natsu again. He was waiting for me by my room door. "So are you going to talk about it or not?" I waited for my answer. I knew what it was going to be but I wanted him to say it. "Not. Tomorrow okay?" "Fine. I'm always here to talk you know." "Yeah I know but right now let's go out." "Okay let me get ready then we can go." "Well then let me help you get ready." He laughed. He grabbed me and started tickling me. "Ahhahaha! Stop! Stop!" "No. You know what I want." "Hahaha! fine. Fine! Just stop!" "okay."

He stops and gave me a minute to catch my breath. I turn to him and kissed him. He kissed me back with such passion that if I was not sitting my legs would buckle under me. "I think we should stop before someone comes in." Saying that I want to stop is a complete lie. It took everything I had to say that and it still sounded weak. "Are you sure that's what you want?" God! Just the sound of his voice make me question what I JUST said. I nodded. I don't trust my voice right now. "okay then" Oh my. Oh my my my my. I need to leave. Like now! I did a quick turn and ran straight for my bathroom. "Aw Luna! I thought we were going to a shower together." Oh my. I think there was a darker shade red than what I was at this moment. I just turn on the COLD water to fill the tub. I can hear him laughing. I could just slap him sometimes. I get in, soaked, and grabbed my favorite soap.

After 30 minutes I get out and rapped a towel around me. I walked out to see that natsu had left to get ready. Turning to pick out something to ware. I picked my favorite red and yellow shirt with a simply skirt. With a little makeup I putted my hair into two pigtails. I was done so I walked over to natsu room. It was not that far from my room. I just walked in to his room the door is almost never locked. It looks like he talking to someone. "Hey natsu are you ready? And who are you talkin' to?" "Oh hey. You are done already? Okay I will be done in a minute." "Sure I'll be waiting outside for ya. Okay?" "Yeah I'll be there in a second" "Okay it's has been a second." he laughed. Walking outside It just turned sunset. "Aw how pretty" "Yes you are." I turned to see natsu standing right behind me. "Thank you but I was talking about the sunset." "Yael I know but I think you look better than any sunset or sunrise" smiling I said "Really? I've seen some really pretty sunrises." " Yeah nothing compares to your beauty" " Now I know you are just saying that but thank you anyway. Let's get goin' before they realize I'm gone." "Okay let go." I open the garden's secret door. The night life is surely for me, as we walk down these streets we see all the pretty lights. The warm night makes it feel like the city is alive. I'm so proud to live here. Natsu say that the city he comes from has this same feeling most of the time.

As much as I would love to visit there but I know it's not the same feelings. When we got to the bar, it was already packed and the party was going strong. "Hey let's dance." "Okay." Natsu and I started heading to the dance floor when they played my song. When me and natsu dance it's always like we are the only one's there. The song end and Natsu went to get some drink for us. The next came on and I danced little while I waited. "Hey do you come here often." God that is the worsted pick up line EVER! "Well this is the most popular bar in town. So yeah I do." I said in a flat voice. "So it must have hurt when you fell down from heaven." Oh no! We are done here. "Okay bye!" I started to walk away, when I felt someone grab my arm. "I'm still talking to you!" "Well I'm done talking to you!" I yang my arm away for him walked off. "HEY! You come back here you little bitch!" I turned around to hit the living daylight out of this son of bitch, when I saw natsu knock him clear across the room. "Stay the fuck away from my girl!" he shouted


	6. Games

**Sorry for the long wait my laptop broke and loss all the chapters, but I'm back from dead!**

Hearing Natsu say that made my heart flutter, he called me his girl. "Are you okay babe?" I looked up to see Natsu standing right in front of me. "Oh! Yea I'm okay. Are you ok? How is your hand?" I quickly said "I'm fine I'm more worry about you. How is your arm? Did he touch you anywhere else?" he toke my arm and looked at it closely "No it doesn't hurt. And he did not touch me anywhere else." I said "That's good" he lightly hit my arm. "OW! What was that for!" I shouted "Because you need to stop playing around" Natsu said "I have no idea what you are talked about." I said with a small smile. "You do and you need to stop. Don't act like I didn't see you messing with that guy. If only he knew that you like to play games." "Uh... I'm innocent?" I gave him my best smile. "No. No you are not innocent, far from it." "Aw come on! How can you say that to your cute girlfriend." "I can say that because it's true. Come on lets go, I'm want to get some stuff before we head back home" He started to walk away "tehe, I win." I whispered "I can hear you, you know!" Natsu yelled from the door "I know. Bye-bye everybody! See y'all next time!" I waved goodbye to everybody and ran to catch up with Natsu.

Wendy POV

Damn it! Damn it, damn it! I can't believe that I'm in jail because of Laxus. If we would have just waited none of this would have happened. Well there is nothing I can do about it now. I look up from the ground and saw the same women who was not to long ago, when did she get here? How come I didn't hear or smell her? "hehehe. Looks like nii-chan and nee-chan left me something to play with. hehehe" She kept on laughing for a while. What did she mean by play with? Before I could think of any kind of horrible things she would do to us she opened the barred door. Laxus jumped to his feet and ran for the door but before he even got close. He was pushed back with great force. "hehehe. Who said you can leave? You have been put here so you could play with me! hehehe nii-chan said I could play with y'all. So let's play a game. Since you have so much energy boy I'll play with you first. hehehe" Her voice was sickly sweet it sends chills down my spine. Laxus's rash action got him into trouble again. I wonder what she meant by nii-chan and nee-chan, who were these people, and what kind of games does she mean? Where is natsu? I saw her move closer to Laxus and I tried to move so I could help him, but I couldn't move. It was like I was glued to the floor. I tried moving my arms then my legs it was no used I wasn't going to move any time soon. The door closed and I found that's I can move my head like that would help me or Laxus any.

I decided, against my better judgment, that I'm going help him all I can. "Hey bitch!" I took in a deep breath and let out the most powerful breath.


	7. Lies and running

**Sorry for the short chapters. Next chapter will be longer.**

Lucy's POV

I just got off the phone with natsu. I heard a girl's voice. Where was he? Why was there a girl in the background? She said that she is waiting for him. Waiting for what? Was he cheating on me? No of course not! This is natsu we are talking about here. He would never do that; he barely know how relationship works anyway. I can't believe I doubted him in the first place.

Luna's POV

We walked hand and hand, it was nice. We don't get to send much time together. With me being the head of the royal gaud and him not living here, helping king and queen, teaching my sister. We barely have any time together. The little time we do have is spend usually at night in the city. I do love the time, the little we have, together. Walking around like just makes me happy I wouldn't asks for more.

"Hey natsu?" I softly said "Yes" he answered "What did she really wanted? I know it wasn't Wendy. Did you really break up with her?" I just had this feeling that something is wrong with this. "You're right. She didn't want to talk to Wendy. She wanted to talk to me. Yes I did break up with her. Don't worry about it love." He kissed my forehead. "Okay." I trust him "So where are we going next?" I said with a smile.

"First we're going to go pick up someone." "Who?" I asked "Friends just like Wendy and Laxus." He said "Oh! We might want to hurry back home." "Why? We've only been out for two hours." Natsu asked "Because I told my sister that she could play with Wendy and Laxus. That's was before I knew that they were friends of yours! I'm so sorry we should hurry." I said quickly. I tend to talk fast when I'm nervous or passion about something. "Hmmmm... We don't have to hurry back. I say let them sweat." He started walking again "Hey! Wait! We can leave them with her! I love her, she is my sister but she's mentally insane. We have to help them." "Don't worry we get back before they get to hurt. Come on babe we got to go pick up the other." He continued to walk I had to run to catch up.

We talked all the way to the other side of town. "So who are these friends of yours? Hmmm? I am so curious now." I asked "You know curiosity killed the cat." Natsu said "Hey! That's not true you know!" I shouted "I know. I'm sorry love I'll be more sensitive next time." He kissed my cheek "You better." I said then I moved his head so my lips met his. That was all the invitation he needed. He pulled me in closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He then moved me to the nearest tree and pinned me there. Moving his lips away from mine made their way down my neck and then back up. Then I heard something from a little away from here. I quickly turned to face whom ever was there. "Who are you?! State your business! Now!" I hissed

Natsu, who was standing behind me now, grabbed my hand. "It's okay Luna. This is the friend I was talkin about. Even tho I was expecting one more." Natsu walked around me and greeted the man. "What happened there was suppose to be two of you coming?" Natsu said in a tight voice "He said that he wanted to get out when he is a free man. I'd tried to him here but he said wanted to be a free man." The man said. "Luna I like to introduce you to Gajeel. He will be staying with us for the next few months." He said

"Nice to meet Gajeel. My name Garnet but you can call me Luna." I'd bowed with a smile "Nice to meet you as well Luna. May I ask you two question?" Gajeel asked. "Sure if I can answer it that is." "I wanted to know something where are Laxus and Wendy? I thought they were going to meet us here?" My eyes grew wide. "Fuck! Natsu we got to go now!" I took off into a run not looking back to see if the two men were following me. "Shit! Lets hope we make it in time." Natsu said "Damn it natsu this is your fault! I told you that we should have gone back for them!" I shouted never breaking my pastes. Damn you Natsu!


	8. Chapter 8 and 9: Liars

**Hi... yea it has been a while but I'm back and the chapters will come in a little faster. If these updates are to slow for you I also have this story on wattpad. The chapters are shorter but faster, so enjoy either one.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's POV<strong>

We didn't have any time to go the back so when we got to the gates they were surprise to me and Natsu running towards them. "Stop! You are not allowed to enter without a pass!" they yelled "Natsu!" "Got it! They are with me and we're in a hurry or do you want us to be late for our meeting with the princess." "Oh no no! Go on ahead Natsu." We took off in a run again. "We did you say we are going to see the princess I thought we going to stop Luna's sister?" Gajeel asked "No time just run!" I said we made to the stairs that was when I fell the heat. It got hotter the closer me , gajeel, and Natsu got. By the time we got to the holding cells it was as hot as the sun. what was my sister doing to them? When we made it to their cell I could that my sister decided to practice her by heating the up room and using the melted mental as a mud ball and throw them at a target. "Sol! Stop!" she turned around "But you said I can play with them nee-chan!" she grumbled "Yea! But that was before I knew that they were Natsu friends!"

**Gajeel's POV**

As Luna and her sister who's name was Sol argued, I looked in to the cell and that Laxus and wendy were in there. They did not look so good. It seems like laxus took the most damage. His shirt was completely burned off and he had burned marks all over his chest, his shoes were just gone, pants were half burn off with the same burn marks on his legs, the headphones he always wore were gone probably melted, also he had a black eye. I looked over to Wendy who seemed to fair better than him. It looked like she blocked most of what was thrown at her with only small burns on her hands, legs, and face. "Enough! Stop arguing and focus!" Natsu yelled at the two sisters. They and turned to look at him then Luna walked over to wendy and what looks like cooling down her burns as well the room. Wendy seem to fall unconscious. "She'll be fine just need some rest now." She moved on to Laxus he was already knocked out. "They were not burned to bad. Sol I'm sorry it was my mistake I should have told you when I found out who they were. I'm soo sorry." "No its okay I may have a little to far with them" Sol said

Luna got up and turned to face me. "Well then sis this is Gajeel Redfox he is another one of Natsu's friends." Sol turn to see me she looked different from her sister. Luna had short purple hair with dark blue eyes while Sol had long light brown hair and golden eyes. The only way you could tell they were sister was that they were both tall and had the same body and face shape. "Nice to meet you Gajeel my name is Sapphire but you can call me Sol" she came closer to me and shook my hand.

"Hello Sol I'm Gajeel nice in such a interesting way." he said with a small laugh "Yes very interesting" she giggled. "Stop flirting Sol lets get they to their room." Luna said with a sly smile. Luna already picked up Wendy and was moving to the stairs. "I'm not flirting!" she shouted. She ran in front of Luna and stuck out her tongue. Such a child.

**Wendy's POV**

I woke up to the sound of people talking. It sounded like an agreement between two girls. "You did this so when she you will apologize got it?!" one said " But bbbuuuttt-" "No buts will do and you will take care of her. I did heal her all the way for a reason. So come on stop being a child lets go." The conversation stop and I heard the door open I jumped at the cold hand that touch my forehead. "Oh you are awake. How are you feelin love?" I looked up it was the women that was with Natsu. I now got a better look her. She had long dark brown hair and beautiful dark golden eyes. "Where am I?" I asked "You are in your room hun. I'm so about happen to you this is just a big mistake and I'm sorry there is someone else who wants to apologize to." she turned around and I saw the same face I just saw. I did a double take. "hahaha! Yay we get that look a lot." the first one said "Well we twins, I mean why would that surprising?" the second one said "Now not everyone sees twins everyday Sol.

Don't mind her my name is Garnet and this is Sapphire but can me Luna and her Sol." I can now see yes they are twins but there is a different about both of them. Luna seems to have dark eyes and hair while her skin had a light tan to it. It gave her a soft cold glow. That was one thing I noticed about her, she was cold. It's weird how cold she is but it's was nice. "I'm really sorry that I did that to you. I didn't know that you knew Natsu so I'm sorry." Sol was really straight forward with her apology, not like she sister. Sol is pretty like her sister Luna but had light brown hair and really warm golden eyes she also has a light tan to her skin and she had a soft glow as well but it's warmer than Luna. Since she was standing I can see how tall she is my guess would be like 5"9 and soft curve. These sisters can make any of women at fairy tail look dull next to them.

The door opened just then and I saw Natsu walked in, I sat up with some help. "How are you feeling?" he asked me "I am fine." my voice was a little shaky. "That's good. It looks like you already met Luna and Sol." he said "Well of course we met her silly specially after what happened. We had to apologize and Sol is going to be taking care of her as well." Luna got up from the bed and push her sister closer to me "Right" she gave her a hard look.

"Yep that's right I'd love to." she looked like it wasn't her idea. "Hmmmm... Well I think it would be better if you did it but since you seem to be so animated about it Sol, okay." I noticed that Luna seems to be standing closer to Natsu like some kind of force pull her to him cause I didn't see her move. He kissed her cheek and I was confused. I thought him and Lucy were together. "Come on lets give Wendy some rest." Luna said Sol was the first one to move for the door. "Don't worry about her she'll be back in an hour or two. So get some rest there's some ice water next to you and feel better." She left the room and it was just me an Natsu. "So how are you feeling?" he asked

"You already asked me that." I said "Oh. Sorry..." He trailed off. I decided to just bite the bullet and ask "Hey I thought you and Lucy were still a thing." Natsu looked away "Well about that. We broke up yesterday." He said "Hmmm... you got over that quickly." "It's a long story Wendy." Natsu quickly said. But I am curious about this, I want to know. "It's okay we've got a lot of time." He looked uncomfortable "I met Luna one month after the games and we really connected. I went on a date with her as a favor so she can get this guy off her back. That one date turned into another one and one more.

All the way until I realized I fell for her. I didn't know how to break up with Lucy. So I just did yesterday I told her that I didn't feel the same way for her. I did not tell her about Luna and Luna thinks I broke up with Lucy a long time ago." Natsu stop talking. I was shocked about all of this. This means that Natsu was cheating on Lucy and Luna for 4 months. This is mess up. "Okay with are you going to do now? Are you going to tell anyone else? What's going to happen when we go back to fairy tail?" I asked there was so many questions I had.

"Well I'm not going to do anything but be honest and true to Luna. No one but you will know about this, and we are going to acted as normal as possible when we go back. Okay?" He said "Okay." I whispered. He patted my head, Natsu was really like a brother to me and I a little sister to him.

**Lucy's POV**

I got word from master that Natsu and Wendy will be coming home today. I can wait to see Natsu I'd missed him. It's almost our six months anniversary. I was worried that he was going to miss it. I got up from the my bed and headed to the bathroom. Natsu always have a habit of breaking into my house when I am getting dress. I finished up and expecting Natsu be there waiting for me, but he wasn't there. Where could he be? I thought he was coming back today? Oh he must be at the guild eating. I grab my keys and jacket and made my way to the guild.

As I thought he was here but instead of eating more than anyone I ever known. He, Wendy and, Gajeel were was master talk about something. I walked up to MaryJane and asked what was going on. "I don't know really they just got back and master wanted to talk to them right away. Don't worry I don't think your BOYFRIEND is in any trouble." she giggled and I blushed then went to go sit with levy. "Hey what's up Levy?" I asked when I sat down. "Nothing much but Gajeel has been acting weird. I don't know what's going on here. He not telling me anything since he got back." she wined

"When did he come back?" I asked. This getting really weird. "Well they came back last night from what I know. Why?" She asked me. "Oh no reason just curious." She gave a pointed look. "Come on I know that's bull so is this really about?" She asked. "Well a month an half ago I was talking to Natsu and I heard this girl in the background telling him she was ready to go. He said okay and she left the room. Then he hurried me off the phone." I finished "Well that was probably the client so I don't think you should worry." She told me. "Oh. Okay, I was worried for nothing."

We dropped the subject and started talking about other stuff. Levy and I where talking about the new chapter in my book when the doors slammed open. Everyone turned to see who it was. It looked like a woman but her face was covered.

You can see her light brown flowing out. The room seem heat up with this stranger in the middle of it. Natsu jumped up but it seem shocked to see her rather than confused like the rest of us. He ran over to her but she instantly pinned him down. Before anything else could happen. I saw Laxus ran up behind her whispered in her ear. She looked back at him then turned back. "Where is your guild master." She said, her voice carries power. "I'm right here follow me to my office." He'd walked upstairs heading to his office. The mystery woman looked at Natsu and helped him up. Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel and, Laxus all followed her to master office.


	9. Soul & Heart

**Hi! Going to try writing more soon.**

_**Laxus's POV** _

I'm walking around the castle thinking about happen these last few days.

_~Flashback~ _

I wake up to find I am in a room instead of the cage I was in. I instantly jumped up but I didn't get far. That's when I heard somebody giggle. Turning my head I face them. "Well well well look who on their guard. You know Wendy seem to be more aware of her surrounding than you are." My mind started to race. " Wendy?! Where is she? What did you do to her you bitch? Where am I!?" I yelled at her. "Now see here! You have no right to call me a bitch you ass. I'm here out of the kindness of my heart. I know you just woke up and all, so I'm going to let that go. Wendy had the common sense to know not to yell. And also she is safe in the room she in." The tone of her voice says that she is showing great restraint. I calm down and really take a look at where I'm at and who I'm talking to. Taking a closer look the girl in front of me is not who I thought she was. She has dark hair and eyes. Those are the only difference I can see in the two. "I'm sorry." is really all I can say. "I expect your apologize. Now my twin sister and I would like to say sorry as well. She'll come and say it herself in a few minutes she's will Wendy right now. So your burns are all healed but it seem that you have a few broken bones, two rib bones, your leg, and both of wrist. So I took care of your wrist and ribs but you have to stay in bed for your leg." she said. I only have one more question. "Who are you?"

"Oh! My name is Garnet nice to meet you. I came here to check on your leg, so can you lay back down. The painkillers should ware off in a little. Just for me when that happens I'll give you some more. You and Wendy both fair pretty well on the outside I might say." The way she said that made me wonder how bad it could have been. "How badly hurt was Wendy? Garnet." "You can call me Luna." She looked up at me and said "Wendy had her whole leg broken, her arm is broken as well, her wrist is sprang, five rids were broken, we almost lost her once because she stopped breathing and her heart rate dropped way to low. She's fine now bill of good health. It seem like her stopped my sister from burning her skin too bad but that's it. You'll have a scar on your back that's it. Wendy saved herself from the same fate as you." Luna went back to her work. I just sat taken aback by what she said. "Can I go see her?"

"No you can not. You are on bed rest for the next few days. I'll be taking care of you. I will be back in an hour so if you need anything just push that button next to you." I looked at the blue button to my right. "Okay no getting up by yourself. Push the button for anything, someone will be here to help you. There is more painkillers and water to your left if you want or need it." She got up and turned to the door. Her long brown hair swayed with her hips as she walked away. I felt my eyes closed as relaxed.

I woke up this time by a soft humming, I must have fallen asleep. I slowly turned my head to see Luna sitting down with her skirt? No she had pants on when I saw her. How long was I out for to change clothes? My eyes travelled all the way down from her thighs to her feet and back up pass thighs looking at her long fingers to her wrist then arms, shoulder, her slim neck to her face which was starring down at me. "Like what you see hmm?" She giggled.

The sound of her voice like bells, but a cold chilled run down my spine. I stop short from any words I was about to say. "Oh! I see now you thought I was my sister. Sadly no but I can see why you would think that. I mean we are twins. Sapphire is my name but you can call me Sol." Sol smiled but I stayed frozen in place. "Oh. I'm sorry must have scared you, I mean I would be scared too if I was you. I am truly sorry for I did to you and Wendy. I had no idea who you were or that you knew Natsu. I'm so sorry." She said. It took me a minute to snap back to reality. I looked at her. She had her head down and looked like she was about to cry. "Hey, I accept your apologize. Don't cry okay?"

I said to get her not to cry. I'm not good with tears. "Really? I mean I horrible things to you!" She sniffed "I almost left you paralyze! I would have killed Wendy and almost did! That poor child! How?! How can ya except my apologies?! I'm such a horrible person! If nee-chan would have not stopped me I would've did it and walked away! Like it was nothing." Sol fell to her knees crying. I couldn't stand to see her like that. I got out of bed and hugged the crying girl.

"Shh. It okay what matters is that you didn't do that but you feel that what you did was wrong and that you are truly sorry for it." I said calmly. I sat there and stroked her hair while she calmed down. After a few minutes she calmed down and was starring me in the eyes with her beautiful golden eyes. It was like I was starring at the sun. "What?" I asked " You shouldn't be out of bed your leg is still broken. Come on back to bed with you." She helped me up an into the bed. Giving me the water and medicine that Luna left me. "Thank you." Sol whispered "What you say?" I asked "Nothing!" She said blushing. "Get some rest. Bye" She quickly said as she ran out the room. Well then she is a interesting one. I layed my head down and once again fell asleep.


	10. What?

It's abit short but enjoy. :)

Laxus's POV

It's been three days since that day and I have finally got okay to walk. Luna said that my bones just need to set correctly before she could do anything to my leg. So I spent the time reading and hanging out with Luna and Sol. Gajeel and Natsu visited me as well. I was told that when Wendy woke up she was told what was going on and was make to go back to sleep so she can heal better and they will be waking her up tomorrow. I decided that I'll go and find Sol. We have been hanging out the most since that first day. She is a pretty cool girl, and I would have never guess that she is a bit of a tomboy. By the way she desses, act, and sometime talk would say she was a girly girl but no.

I suddenly heard voices I stopped walking to listen closely. "-So natsu what are we going to do?' I think Luna said 'Well there is not much we can do. We are going to have wait for your sister to get married.' Natsu said sadly? 'That will take years! I don't want wait that long. I love sister I really do, but I don't want to wait." I can now hear she crying. I moved closer to the door to see Luna and Natsu sitting on the bed with her crying into his chest. "It going to be okay. I can wait if it's for you I can wait a million years. Shhh, it's okay. She has a lot on her plate now, and she did take your place. So a little wait should not be so bad right?" He said trying to calm her down by rubbing her back. "Yeah your right. You are always right, but you do know I still take my lessons right?" She looked up at him.

"Well of course, I would have guess that your parents would want you to. Just in case you change your mind." Natsu said with a small laugh. "Tis. It's just like them to think that. It's time my little sis gets her own spotlight." She smiled down to herself "Well yeah. it was always you who had that spot." He said smiling back at her. "Yeah." she whispered. She looked at him and then... KISSED HIM? what? he kissed her back too. What? I thought him and Lucy where still together. What the hell on here?! I turned around to go back the way I came. As I walked I thought about what just saw.


	11. Going and Gone

_**Laxus's POV **_

I was in such shock I walked all the way to a garden area. This place is huge! I can't believe what I saw. I sat down on a bench so I can try to understand what's going on here. suddenly I felt someone staring at me. I look up and saw Luna right in my face! I jumped up and tripped over the bench. "oh my my." she giggled "Are you ok? What were you doing?" She said I got up dusting off my pants. "I was just thinking about something. I'm fine." I said "What are you thinkin' about?" She asked "Well can I ask you a question?" "Well sure as long as I can answer it." Luna told me. "Uh... This place is huge! Where are we anyway?" I couldn't ask her my real question. "Oh Natsu didn't tell you?" She said "Tell me what?" I asked "This is a castle I live here, I'm a princess. I would have thought Natsu would've told you." I was shocked once again. "So that means..." "Yes, me and Sol are both princesses. And our mother and father are the King and Queen." She said like it should be a known fact.

My jaw hit the floor. "You and Sol are princesses?" I asked "Yes." She sighed "oh okay. So are you doing over here anyway?" I said "This is the way to my room. I got some work to do." She said "Oh sorry but may I ask you something again." I asked. "Sure" She sat down on the bench that was next to us, and I sat down next to her. "Well I wanted to ask if you were single?" Luna looked at me in shock. "I am not. Why do you ask?" She said "I just was curious. How about Sol? Is she single?" I said. She always most fell off the bench. It was then I saw something flash behind her. It be my imagination cause the second I saw it, it was gone. "Oh she is very much single! And the fact that you asked that is interestingly good. Sol is a great person but you must have already knew that." I couldn't get what she was talking about, but I got my answer. I realize that she was really close to me and by the time she stopped talk she was two inches away from my face. "And she is a wonderful listener! And..." She tried to think of something else to say. I started to look at her face features. I never got to look at her this close. Luna and Sol are really twins but now that I look closer I can see the difference.

Luna's face had more of a round shape to it and her eyes were a dark golden color with spark of green in them. Her lips seem to be soft and a little full. Now Sol was little different her face was less round and her eyes were light gold and had sparks of silver in them, her lips wet more fuller than Luna's and seemed softer too. That's when I heard a loud gasp and I turned to see Sol and Natsu standing right behind us. They looked shocked to see us. I turned back to see that Luna was basically on top of me and it look like we were kissing. We must have been so distracted that the both of us did not notice. Sol seem to be the first to move. She ran back the way she came. Luna snap out of it and jump up an ran over to catch up with her sister.

**Sol's POV**

I was on my way to go see Laxus. We have been came good friends since that first day. I wish we could be a little bit more than friends. I have no idea how he feels about me tho. He keeps giving me mixed signals. First it like he wants to move the relationship further but then he completely go a different way the next day. I was pulled from my thoughts when I bumped into someone. I looked up to apologize and it was Natsu. "Hey Natsu, funny running into you today. I would think that you would be on a date with my sister." Natsu smiled at me. "Well Luna said she had a little work to take care of before we go. What are you doing today?" he asked "Nothing really. Going to go hangout with Laxus, see what he doing." I said with a little bit of a blush. "You wish he doing something." he said while wiggling his eyebrows. "Sssssshut up! I do not!" I blushed a deep red. "What?! Don't lie now. I know you want to, Luna sure as hell knows you want to, so why lie about it and say you don't. You like the guy so tell him, and if he hurts you I'll punch him to the moon and back." He raised his fist in a funny pose.

"Okay I'll tell him only if you never do that pose again." I laughed. "Deal! Come on let's go I have to tell Luna something anyway." he pat my shoulder and started walking. "Probably going to tell her more sweet nothings like the 'romantic' gentlemen you." I giggled walking next to him. "Hey I am romantic." " Yea a romantic comedy." We kept this up for a few more minutes when he suddenly stopped and I almost tripped. "Hey what's wro-" I turned my head to see my sister on top of the guy I liked. I couldn't comprehend what I was seeing. The image of the two of them was get smaller. I realized that the image was not getting smaller I was moving away from it. I can hear someone calling my name but I don't care. I just kept on running. Running away from that image, that place, those people. I just ran until I ran into someone again.


End file.
